


If Only You Knew

by GoldenJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I don't usually write fanfic but this idea was really really cute and i wanted to get it out, M/M, Romantic Fluff, no angst i promise its just sweet and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJedi/pseuds/GoldenJedi
Summary: Poe and Finn have feelings for each other, but they don't know the other does. And they aren't brave enough to say anything either.





	If Only You Knew

From the moment Poe first came across Finn, the slightly panicked, definitely hilarious and sweet traitor stormtrooper who helped rescue him from the First Order, he couldn’t deny that he was absolutely captivating. The way he was able to make Poe smile, even when they were about to die, was something few could do. Especially a real smile.  
And even though he shouldn’t have, he had to go and name him. And if there was anything he had learned over the years, is that if you named something, you get attached to it.  
But how could he help it? Finn, _Finn_, was just about the most interesting person he had ever come across.  
And then, against really all odds, Finn had to go and show up again, with his best friend, and his jacket of all things. That jacket may have been his favorite, but Finn looked damn good in it, so he gave it to him.  
His favorite jacket.  
To the man he’d barely met.  
What was happening to him? He never got like this.  
But they weren’t allowed to spend time together, like Poe wanted. The First Order and the Resistance had other plans. They were forced to go their separate ways, and then Finn was injured. Really badly injured.  
He sat at his bedside for a while, even despite the judgemental stares of the doctors and nurses, until he was forced to leave again before he awoke, because the First Order was after them, and they had to fight… and flee.  
And then Finn awoke, and he found him wandering around in naked, leaky bag, in BB-8’s words.  
But even after he got him all dressed up in some of his spare clothes and-and once again wearing his leather jacket which looked so, so good on him, they weren’t allowed to really spend any time together.  
Even now Poe couldn’t help but wonder how Finn looked so much better in his clothes than he ever had?  
For so long, everything seemed to be keeping them apart, keeping Poe busy, keeping him distracted. But now, stuck in the Falcon together, even with so many other things to worry about, Poe couldn’t keep his eyes off him Finn. And it was getting obvious.  
Finn didn’t even like him. Finn was just a friend. If he even like anyone, it would be Rose, or Rey. He risked everything for Rey. So how could he even dare liking him?  
He tried to ignore the pull towards him, there were so many other things he should be busy with, but everywhere he looked, he found Finn. Looking like a damn model in his jacket and tight pants, which Poe found himself staring at way more than someone should.  
BB-8 pumped into his leg with a curious beep, knocking him back into the present and pulling his attention away from Finn, making him realize that he had just been staring at him from his seat on the floor. He should be doing something to help, he knew he should be, but he was also exhausted, and what could he do? They were ruined. There were a little more than a dozen of them left, and that was all.  
But he should be out there leading.  
“What?” Poe asked his friend.  
The droid beeped again.  
“I am not staring!” Poe protested, then sighed. “Okay, maybe I am staring, but it doesn’t mean anything!”  
BB-8 beeped again, trying to draw more out of him.  
“Look, stop, it’s not like it matters,” Poe said. “He doesn’t like me. Besides, and I know I should be working, so come on. Let’s figure out what the hell we’re going to do.”  
Poe stood, casting one last look at Finn before shaking his head, only one thought coming to mind when he saw him glancing his way.  
_If only you knew_.

****

Finn couldn’t get Rose’s kiss out of his mind. It’s not that he hadn’t been kissed before, although he hadn’t, but it confused him. Because it meant nothing, and that made him feel bad. He knew a kiss should mean something to him, but it was nothing compared to the way he felt when Poe touched him, or even smiled.  
It was easy to forget the kiss had happened, especially with Rose injured and sleeping. But Poe, when he was right there in front of him, he was impossible to ignore, and Finn found himself trying to avoid looking at his face.  
Which was hard when Poe started talking and giving orders and assignments, and Finn had to look at him, his face already burning.  
He heard Poe’s words, but he didn’t really listen. He’d mastered that art a long time ago, being able to listen to orders while not actually listening. Instead, he watched Poe’s face as he talked, his passion for the Resistance bringing a smile to Finn’s face.  
He was so strong, so bright, so much braver than him. Finn wished he could be like that, but he also wished he could have that. He’d never felt that way about anyone else, but he knew he didn’t want anyone else to have him. But Poe didn’t like him. Poe would never like him, the stormtrooper who tried to run away from everything.  
Staring at him more intently than he knew he should, one thought came to mind. _If only you knew_.

Bonus:

Rey stared at Finn and Poe from the distance, watching them watch each other, when Chewbacca came up beside her.  
“They keep staring at each other’s butts,” Rey said quietly, and Chewbacca purred in agreement, nodding his head.  
“Why?”  
Chewbacca growled.  
“Do you have any idea what this is like?” Rey asked. “Watch your two friends dance around each other like this?”  
Chewbacca roared in agreement, nodding his head and thinking back to thirty years before, during the Rebellion when two of his greatest friends circled around each other for years, and he was with them through it all.  
_If only you knew_.


End file.
